


Закрывая глаза

by Chiffa_from_Kettary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiffa_from_Kettary/pseuds/Chiffa_from_Kettary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-нибудь у него кончатся чистые, не покрытые татуировкой участки кожи.<br/>Когда-нибудь от происходящей сверхъестественной херни умрут все хоть сколько-либо близкие ему люди.<br/>Когда-нибудь он останется совершенно один, вытащит из сейфа отцовский пистолет, и застрелится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закрывая глаза

Стайлз закрывает глаза, стараясь расслабиться и дышать ровно. Стайлз с детства боится игл, они неизменно ассоциируются с больницей, а больница - с умирающей матерью. Раньше бодрая добродушная Клаудия, сейчас бездумно глядящая в больничный потолок и периодически отпускающая едкие замечания в адрес сына и мужа - практически последнее воспоминание Стайлза о ней. Стайлза, впрочем, тогда звали не так, в свидетельстве о рождении стояло имя Стейгвилас, а Клаудия на американский манер сокращала его до странно звучащего практически в любом контексте Стэй.

Почти двадцать лет прошло, а Стайлз, увидев иглу, вспоминает тонкие, болезненно бледные руки матери, едва различимый рисунок вен, следы уколов на пергаментно-тонкой коже, слышит её смех - злой и неискренний, вызванный изменением сознания, чувствует больничный едкий запах.

 

Стайлз закрывает глаза, и чувствует привычную боль и жжение. Дома Питер, недовольно оглядев очередную часть узора, обычно говорит, что так нельзя. Говорит "Хватит". Или "Прекрати". Едва касаясь проводит пальцами по припухшей покрасневшей коже, не смея забрать боль, потому что Стайлз никогда не позволяет. Большой злой волк волнуется за человека, показывая это со всей искренностью, на которую способен: злым рыком, резкими замечаниями, жестким, без капли нежности, сексом.

Стайлз понимает, принимает, позволяет. Стайлз боится нежности, боится расслабиться хоть на мгновение, и потерять кого-то еще. Боится растекающегося по коже черного узора, и еще больше боится вплетенных в него цветных рисунков. Питер дает ему столько боли, сколько может, столько, сколько не боится дать человеку. Единственное, что волнует Хейла - теперь уже последнего из старой оборотнической семьи, - темные от полученной дозы боли глаза человека, он ждет - знает, что он когда-нибудь наступит, - момента, когда человеку перестанет хватать этой боли, когда он переключится на что-то более тяжелое. Или что-то более смертельное.

 

Стайлз закрывает глаза, мысленно уже вырисовывая на своей спине новый изгиб узора. Стайлз такой одаренный пессимист, он давно уже набросал эскиз, могущий не оставить ни единого участка чистой, незабитой кожи, и теперь, показывая его мастеру, просто заштриховывает рапидографом новые, нужные части. Кельтские изгибы и переплетения пересекаются со свойственной скандинавским узорам прямотой линий, а в сложную узорчатую канву вплетены рисунки - цветные.

Лиловый цветок аконита - Лидия. Синим цветом вытравленный уаджет - Дерек. Сильно стилизованный и из-за того непошло выглядящий, красно-белый инь-янь - Скотт. Рисунков не было на первоначальном эскизе. Стайлз не думал, что его судьба настолько злая, ебнутая на голову стерва. Но потом, а было это почти семь лет назад, Стайлз набил на загривке кладдах, как символ единения своей семьи, точнее единения Джона с его обожаемой Кло.

Джон не умер в банальной перестрелке, он не умер от инфаркта, его не сбила машина. Он не умер от болезни, и у него не было времени попрощаться с сыном.

Сына, уже год как, с самого совершеннолетия, уехавшего к канадской границе, и на момент смерти отца терпеливо охотящегося за обезумевшим беовульфом, власти нашли не сразу, и уже приготовились считать без вести пропавшим, и посчитали бы, если бы Скотт не надавил на своего отца.

У Стайлза почернели глаза, и на несколько недель отшибло напрочь все эмоции. Он почти не спал, никуда не выходил, не ел, только подолгу смотрел на личный пистолет отца, лежащий на крышке стола рядом с бумагами, на которых шериф должен был поставить свою подпись, вернувшись с выезда, и Питер физически ощущал желание человека засунуть вороненный ствол в глотку и нажать на спусковой крючок.

Стайлз так и не нашел тварь, убившую его отца. Даже в бестиарии, составленном совместными с Арджентом усилиями. На человека подумать было сложно, даже судмедэксперт то краснела, то бледнела, стараясь уйти от вопросов, связанных с этим делом.

Потом Стайлз ушел утром - Питер выследил его по запаху и остался дожидаться в машине, напротив маленького подвальчика с хлипкой, потрепанной вывеской "Тату-салон". Тогда на шее юноши появился кладдах, только на месте привычного кельтам сердца была пустота - чистый участок кожи, обрекающий рисунок на незаконченность.

"Я не нашел символа для себя", - с улыбкой проговаривал Стилински, почти неосознанно проводя рукой по своему загривку.

Человек и волк вернулись к границе Канады почти через месяц. За это время огромный оборотень-медведь успел задрать еще пятерых. Стайлз стискивал зубы, смазывая аконитом тяжелые арбалетные болты, перезаряжал ружье, старался не дергать Хейла по пустякам.

А потом, наутро, грохнул медведю между глаз из арбалета. Беовульф свалился у его ног, изрядно потрепанный волком, гнавшим его в нужную сторону с самой Канады.

После этого на плече и руке Стайлза появились пять первых узорчатых пассажей сложной татуировки.

 

Стайлз закрывает глаза, и перестает думать о том, что он снова не успел. Снова не спас. Что он снова ни разу не Бэтмен.

Когда в пригороде Парижа погиб Айзек, за пару недель до этого в телефонном разговоре обронивший, что если он не сможет разобраться с надвигающимися проблемами сам - попросит помощи у Стайлза, Стилински вплетает в узор татуировки на лопатке темно-золотую лилию.

После чего Питер заказывает два билета до Франции, проверяет, в порядке ли разрешение на оружие, и молча смотрит на то, как Стайлз начиняет крупнокалиберные пули редким видом аконита.

Когда новому шерифу Бейкон Хиллс, Пэрришу, разрывает горло вендиго, за которым Стайлз шел с Невады, Стилински сначала сжигает тварь, а потом уже проводит ночь рисуя новый эскиз - темно-бордового трехлапого ворона ятагарасу.

Черные узоры к двадцати восьми годам скрывают большую часть сухощавого тренированного тела - простые черные линии это люди, Стайлзу незнакомые, но погибшие от когтей тех, за кем Стилински ведет охоту. Люди, которых Стайлз не успел или не сумел спасти.

Говорят, у каждого врача есть личное кладбище. Стилински не врач, не в привычном смысле слова, но со своим кладбищем Стайлз не расстается, втравливает его в себя, отстраненно рассматривает каждый день в зеркале. Черные линии контрастируют с бледной кожей, и Питеру бы возможно даже нравилось такое сочетание, если бы он сам не знал, что означает каждая из них.

Когда-нибудь у него кончатся чистые, не покрытые татуировкой участки кожи. Когда-нибудь от происходящей сверхъестественной херни умрут все хоть сколько-либо близкие ему люди. Когда-нибудь он останется совершенно один, вытащит из сейфа отцовский пистолет, и застрелится.

 

Стайлз закрывает глаза, терпеливо выжидая, пока мастер закончит выводить сине-красный трикветр на лопатке. Не то чтобы это было нужно теперь, какая разница в гробу - одной татуировкой больше, одной меньше, но Стайлзу просто необходимо почувствовать эту боль, поставить точку, убедить себя, что два месяца - это долгий срок, и что никто, даже Питер, не сможет вернуться с того света во второй раз. Поэтому он закрывает глаза, мысленно уже доставая из сейфа отцовский пистолет.

***

Поздним вечером, проходя к незашторенному окну пустой безжизненной квартиры, Стайлз смотрит то на полную, дразнящую луну, то на давным-давно забытую Питером на подоконнике пачку сигарет.

Запах сандалового парфюма и сигаретного дыма давно уже выветрился из квартиры, но Стайлз все равно его чувствует, не может не ощущать, не может забыть. И не хочет.

Грохот, льющийся из выкрученных на полную мощность колонок, сложно назвать музыкой, но Стайлзу, обычно восприимчивому к шуму, производимому не им самим, неожиданно нет до этого дела. Ему просто не хочется, чтобы соседи услышали звук выстрела. Не хочется, чтобы его тело быстро нашли. Стайлз хотя бы после смерти хочет несколько дней провести в тишине.

 

Боль приходит неожиданно и, кажется, ниоткуда. Клыки вспарывают плечо, и пальцы сами разжимаются, выпуская зажатый пистолет. Сильная рука обнимает поперек груди, не давая упасть, теплый запах сандала обрушивается на сознание лавиной, выбивая из молодого мужчины годами копившиеся слезы.

Стайлз не оборачивается, ему незачем видеть своего волка, чтобы узнать. Стайлз ничего не спрашивает, садясь вслед за оборотнем на пол, прижимаясь к нему, обвивая руками шею.

Стайлз глушит крики в плечо своего волка, теперь уже - своего альфы, когда татуировки, годами наносимые на тело, начинают исчезать, обжигая, раздражая кожу.

 

Утром Питер скажет: "Теперь мы будем жить по моему".

Утром Стайлз, оглядев себя в зеркале, закроет глаза и ответит: "Я тебя ненавижу".

Но Хейлу наплевать на лживые слова.


End file.
